


When Wind is on the Brow

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Perhaps, when there were still Entings, not all of them conformed to the roles and expectations laid down for their gender?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	When Wind is on the Brow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/gifts).



> Bunn asked (over at SWG): Write something about First Age or Second Age Ents/Entwives.  
> This is a bit minimalist for that request, I'm afraid, but I hope it will appeal, nevertheless.

Goldgreen stretched out her leafy arms, as if she was trying to lift straight into the air and fly away. Entwives wanted to settle down in gardens and preferred plants to stay put? Not her!

It had taken a long time for her to make up her mind—or perhaps rather to gather courage and admit she had already done so, whether others considered it unnatural or not—but tomorrow she would talk to Treebeard and ask to accompany him, when he left again for the wilds, and also hint, at least, how much her brother would prefer to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I used an image prompt from the Image Insta-drabbling event on the SWG Discord for inspiration.  
> The image showed a human girl in a shiny green dress, with wings made out of leafy tree branches.
> 
> Title taken from the canonical song about Ents and Entwives.


End file.
